Cookies
by becca duhhh
Summary: It started when they were in second grade. And ended when she stole his cookie. They laugh about how stupid it was 10 years later, but she doesn't think it's stupid at all, she thinks it should have stayed that way, maybe then she wouldn't be feeling so l


**Cookies**

**Things were a lot simpler when boys had cooties.**

**When we would write our names together on the frost of the window.**

**And then break up the next day after "going out" for 48 hours.**

"**You stole my cookie. We're over." **

**Then, 10 years later, we'd laugh about it like maniacs,**

**On my front stoop, sipping lemonade.**

**Reminiscing the times we admitted feelings.**

**When none of us really knew what they were.**

**Oh but I knew it all along.**

**I knew I loved you.**

**Then you had to date my sister.**

**What's up with that?**

**She's just another Barbie Doll, another trophy on your shelf.**

**Another girl in your planner to hit.**

**Where am I?**

**Am I even there?**

**Do you even see...?**

**How much I really care?**

**We're forbidden.**

**A toxic waste.**

**A biohazard.**

**But every time we kiss.**

**I wish you were always my first.**

**I want to relive that moment forever.**

**The way your lips simply glide against mine...**

**Our foreheads connect...**

**And I hold your hand...**

**Now it's 5 years into the future...**

**Guess What?**

**You're getting married.**

**I wish it wasn't this way.**

**I wish I could have made you stay...**

**With me.**

**I would have never stolen your cookie.**

**If I had known you would be marrying her.**

**I know you don't really love her.**

**I know I don't love him.**

**It's hard to see you kiss her.**

**It's hard to see you hold her hand.**

**It's hard to see the pastor, speaking those solemn words.**

**That twisty tie ring you gave me.**

**In second grade,**

**I wore it today...**

**This is hitting me like a grenade...**

**You're walking down the aisle,**

**I look up.**

**You look over at me.**

**A smile hidden on your face.**

**It's not genuine.**

**It's not real.**

**If only you knew how I really feel.**

**Last night, we had our final goodbye.**

**It was supposed to be dinner.**

**But we never made it out the door.**

**I opened it in tears.**

**The door behind which you stood.**

**You took one look at me.**

"**I never would have stolen your cookie." I whisper.**

**He looks dismayed, "I'm getting married girl."**

**He enveloped me in a hug, "I'm sorry." He whispers in my ear.**

"**I know." I cry.**

**He closes the door with his foot.**

**I look up at him, and slightly smile.**

**He holds my hands.**

**He kisses me. After he pulls away I say,**

"**It's been awhile." **

**Things got crazy, but things went slow, I never felt more in love, I just want him to know...**

"**I love you." I mouth. **

"**I love you." He replies silently.**

**The reception.**

**White tables.**

**White wine.**

**Sadie in white.**

**I'm in red.**

**I feel like the crimson blood on my heart, losing oxygen...**

**Without him.**

**My heart is emptying, staining my dress...**

**Making me stand out.**

**Sadie keeps shooting me horrid looks.**

"**How could you wear that?" She mutters as she walks by.**

**But later she smiles and laughs and gives me a kiss on the cheek.**

**Then our parents walked away.**

"**You little slut. I know you never wanted me to be with Tommy."**

"**Shut up Sadie!" I whisper.**

"**No you listen!" She grabs my arm.**

"**I'm married now Jude...you can't ruin our relationship. You're 18 so what?"**

**She spits on me. I gasp. "You're not getting Tommy."**

**Since when did my big sister become so mean? **

**All I did was love her.**

**Or try.**

**He sees me crying in the coat room.**

"**Girl." He kneels before me, holding my hand.**

"**Just leave Tommy. Just leave like everyone else."**

**Shay, Jamie, Speed, Tommy, Tommy's little brother Ryan, and now...again...Tommy.**

"**No. Jude. I'm never going to leave you." He lifted my eyes to his.**

"**You're married Tommy. You already left." I whisper. **

"**I'll never entirely leave you Jude. Never." He inches his head closer with every word.**

**I look him in the eyes before closing the gap. He moves his hands to my face.**

**I move mine to his.**

**He pulls away.**

"**I'll never stop loving you." He whispers in my ear.**

**Then he stand, looks down at me, and walks away.**

**I hear the guests clap as he and Sadie exit the dining hall.**

**Tommy and Sadie have just settled into their hotel room for the night.**

**Sadie is anxious. **

**Her mind is on Jude.**

_**That little brat, Tommy's mine now, I'll show her.**_

**She crawls on top of Tommy, whom is quietly snoozing.**

**He is startled to find her on top of him, and even more startled by her lips.**

**The fall onto his.**

**He gently pushes her aside.**

**Sadie looks over at him, bewildered by his action.**

"**Lets open a few gifts." He suggests.**

"**Alright." Sadie sighs.**

**She grabs a box, and a bag.**

**The box contains sandwiches from Kwest.**

"**Here's to the first month of marriage, if you have time to eat."**

**The card says.**

"**Perv." Tommy mutters.**

"**It could be true." Sadie smiles.**

**Tommy ignores her comment, and looks through the box.**

"**I'm going to change." Sadie gives up, exiting the room.**

**Tommy searches through the bag.**

**And finds a single item.**

**This makes him cry.**

**How could one thing make him cry so hard?**

**One thing that meant so little to someone else.**

_**Because it means everything to me.**_

**A Cookie.**

"**What have I done?" He whispered to himself.**

**I was laying awake in bed.**

**Dreaming of what could have been.**

**And what should have been.**

**Our cookie was beginning to crumble.**

**I watched it fall to hell.**

**Burning in the oven of love.**

**Something I had tasted once, maybe twice...**

**And it was the best taste I could ever have.**

**Someone's knocking.**

**I don't want to answer it.**

**But I roll out of bed.**

**And scuff my way to the door.**

**Silently cursing at myself for not locking it, I open it.**

**He stood there, hands in his pockets.**

**Hair just as it had been many hours ago.**

"**What took you so long?" I ask.**

**He takes me in his arms.**

**He kisses me.**

**I kiss him.**

**And now, 4 months later,**

**I don't mind if you have cooties anymore...**

**Because either way,**

**I still write our names in the frost of the window,**

**And we drink lemonade on our front stoop,**

**Laughing like maniacs about the day,**

**I stole your cookie, and you gave me your heart.**

Hope it didn't suck to terribly, it was pretty long but I've gotten complaints that my other one-shots were to short. R&R PLEASE! And Thanks!


End file.
